Feels Like Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Mika Williams isn't like normal girls especially when you find out that the Underground is calling to her along with her true destiny but she discovers her real home and father.....
1. Chapter 1

**Feels Like Magic**

**A/N I haven't written any Labyrinth fan fiction in a long while and waiting to read the new volune of Return to Labyrinth gave me ideas for an new fic. It's about Sarah's niece Mika finding out that she's not as average as she thought or that her real father wasn't human. It's also for those who enjoyed the Goblin Prince my last Labyrinth fan fic so I hope people like this one too.**

Mika sighed as the car pulled up at her Aunt Sarah's house.

Her mother was going to New York to sort out things to do with her divorcing her father and being with Brandon who was going to be Mika's step father.

"Mika honey things aren't always as bad as they seem.

You might even like Brandon once you get to know him." her mother told her but Mika didn't see it that way.

She was thirteen, very shy, very creative and not very confident.

She loved anything to do with mystical creatures and the Underground which her Aunt Sarah kept telling her about whenever she visited.

Mika heard Merlin, Sarah's dog bark happily seeing her.

"Hey Merlin it's good to see you too." the young teenager said as Sarah came out to greet them.

She saw a look in her aunt's eyes as she helped bring Mika's suitcases into the house.

Mika then saw them talking but went inside.

She saw something on the bed in the spare room where she'd be staying.

It was a small red book but there was a letter beside it in an envelope sealed with an owl feather.

"Wow....... this is cool." she said excitedly opening the envelope and finding something fall out of it along with the letter onto the bed.

It was an amulet with a piece of crystal in it.

"Wow cool." Mika thought putting it on.

She then began to read the letter......

_Dear Mika._

_I have sensed that your thirteenth birthday has passed and that your human mother is about to marry but all is not lost._

_Like your Aunt, you are about to begin a journey into another world which people in this world don't understand but you will discover yourself in this world._

_The amulet is yours by birth right._

_We will be together again my dear._

_Jareth._

For some reason that name sparked something within her, that she'd seen as a baby.

"_Dance magic dance_

_Put that baby's spell on me."_ she heard a voice sing in her head but remembered it faintly.

She decided not to tell Sarah about it.

But in the Underground a certain Goblin King was happy seeing Mika in her room reading the Labyrinth book.

He cursed himself remembering what Mizumi had tried to do years ago.......


	2. I Wish

**Feels Like Magic**

Mika was nervous as she woke up the next morning.

It was her first day of junior high and she was worried but she'd been dreaming about the Underground and about somebody called Jareth.

She got dressed in a black t-shirt with a dragon on it, crop jeans and sandals.

"Morning Mika.

You excited about junior high?" Sarah asked her.

"Sort..... of." the young girl answered her nervously as she saw her aunt making breakfast.

"Aunt Sarah do you know anybody in the Underground named Jareth?" she asked as Sarah flinched a little at the question.

"He's the Goblin King." she answered as she put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Mika wondered what the Goblin King wanted with her.

But her thoughts of the Underground and the Goblin King were broken as she approached the high school.

But she was unaware that a few goblins were watching her.

"You heard our King.

We have to get her to come to the Underground." one of them said to the others.

Mika had been feeling low after eariler because the popular kids in her class made fun of her and what she cared about but inside she wished she could go to the Underground where the mystical beings there would befriend and understand her.

Jareth had been able to feel her feelings as she sat alone in the lunch room eating in his crystal.

"All you have to do is wish it and it will be so.

Soon you'll be in the Underground where you belong with people who'll understand you unlike the humans in your world." the Goblin King said seeing sadness in Mika's eyes.....

Mika was sitting on her bed writing a story about the Underground and the Goblin King after finishing her homework. Sarah could tell she'd had a bad first day at school. She'd seen the look in the young girl's eyes when she came home and went upstairs. She hoped she'd be okay.

But she remembered the last time she'd seen Jareth was after she'd defeated his will in his castle but Mika's question had brought the memories back to her after all this time but she hoped that Mika would be okay.

Jareth watched Mika in her room.

She seemed so alone but saw she was wearing the amulet.

But the goblins were hiding in her closet waiting for her to want to go to the Underground and to say the words.

"Mika you mother's on the phone!" Sarah called from down stairs as Mika left her room and went downstairs.

But as she talked to her mother, she'd heard some news.

Sarah saw her run upstairs angrily.

"I can't believe she's getting married to that guy Brandon!" she yelled as she slammed the bedroom door.

Butshe felt a strange feeling inside her.

"I wish, I wish to go to the Underground." she said as the crystal in the amulet glowed as her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

"_Good work Mika._

_I knew you would return sooner or later."_ Jareth thought as he saw her vanish from her room in Earth.......


	3. Arriving in The Underground

**Feels Like Magic**

Sarah had a strange feeling as she called Mika for dinner but no answer.

She then went upstairs but found no trace of her in her room. She had a feeling the Underground had something to do with this.

But in the park on Earth, a young human like goblin had woken up. He was Jareth's nephew but hated being stuck in his u8ncle's castle all the time and was curious about this world.

"Maybe this is where his precious Sarah lives!" he thought getting to his feet.

He hoped that Jareth wouldn't find out he'd ran away to Earth.

But Sarah was surprised but angry to see him.

"Where's my niece?" she yelled at him.

"I don't have anything to do with what my uncle Jareth does with humans.

My name is Aeri.

I'm the Goblin King's nephew.

My parents made me go with him but I don't want to be the Goblin King like him.

I want to stay here and be a mortal which will happen soon." he answered.

Sarah was surprised to hear this.

"You should come with me.

Mortals won't understand why you don't look or act like normal. But my niece Mika somehow got to the Underground and I'm worried. Who knows what Jareth's doing to her?" she said as he followed her to her house.

Merlin was nervous of Aeri as Sarah returned to her house.

But Mika was amazed finding herself in the Goblin City. She wondered why Sarah never told her about this place. It seemed so amazing and bustling.

But she saw somebody approach her.

It was a young teenage girl like her but wore a mask covering her face.

"Who're you?" Mika asked her.

"My name is Moppet.

His Highness Jareth wants to see you in his castle." the girl answered as Mika followed her.

She saw the goblins staring at her and whispering.

"_What's wrong with them?_

_Maybe something happened to the city that changed them."_ Mika thought.

Jareth smiled seeing Moppet bring Mika to the castle. He had been waiting for this day when like Toby, the young girl would return to the Underground and to him.

But Hoggle was worried.

He knew the secret about Mika like the other goblins did.

He knew the human girl was related to Sarah and he felt he had to protect the young girl along with Sir Didymus.

Aeri had seen this in the crystal he always carried with him and saw Sarah walk into the room.

"What's wrong?

Please tell me Aeri!" she told him.

"Moppet is taking Mika to my uncle's castle.

I feel that Hoggle will try to help her." he answered her.

Mika was amazed by the splendour of Jareth's castle.

The Goblin King smiled seeing her.

"_Why..... do I feel like I know him?_

_I've never met him before but this feeling is so strong."_ Mika thought seeing him.

"Hello child.

My name is Jareth the Goblin King." he answered her smiling at her.

He was so relieved to have her back.

"I missed you my child.

You were in the mortal world for too long." Jareth said to her which surprised her.

"Why did you say that?

I've never met you before in my life but I feel like I met you." she said.

"That's because you were born from the Underground child." Jareth answered as Mika gasped in shock.......


End file.
